


Hard out Here for a Mudblood

by Lucy_Luna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Muggle-born Pride, Second War with Voldemort, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Luna/pseuds/Lucy_Luna
Summary: I suppose I should tell youWhat this Mudblood is thinking





	

I suppose I should tell you  
What this Mudblood is thinking,  
You'll find me standing tall  
And I will not bow  
I won't be bragging 'bout my lineage,  
Or talking 'bout my riches  
Don't need to explain why I'm here  
'Cause I've got magic too  
If I told you 'bout my parents jobs  
You'd be the one asking questions  
When Purebloods talk 'bout their family  
No one ever makes a fuss.  
There's tyranny to be fought, uh huh  
There's people to free  
And now it's time to speed it up  
'Cause I can't stand another day

Sometimes, it's hard to find the words to say,  
I'll go ahead and say them anyway,  
Forget your traditions and get with the times  
It's hard, it's hard  
It's hard out here for a Mudblood  
It's hard for a Mudblood (for a Mudblood)  
For a Mudblood, it's hard  
It's hard out here for a Mudblood  
It's hard for a Mudblood, for a Mudblood  
For a Mudblood, it's hard  
It's hard out here

If you're not one of the twenty-eight  
Then you might as well be dirt  
you better kiss their feet  
Or prepare for a hex,  
You should probably apologize  
'Cause your ancestors tried to kill theirs  
But now they are trying to kill you  
So, you see, they aren't any better  
Don't you want to live some place where they check your family tree?  
Have you thought about your blood; who's gonna cause it to fall?  
We've never had it so great, uh huh  
We're out of the dark ages  
And if you can't detect the contempt  
You've misunderstood

A Mudblood, a Mudblood, a Mudblood  
Mudblood, Mudblood  
A Mudblood, a Mudblood, a Mudblood  
Mudblood, Mudblood  
A Mudblood, a Mudblood, a Mudblood  
Mudblood, Mudblood  
A Mudblood, a Mudblood, a Mudblood  
Mudblood, Mudblood  
Prejudice promises  
That it's here to stay,  
Always trust the outraged  
'Cause it's not going away  
Prejudice promises  
That it's here to stay,  
Always trust the outraged  
'Cause it's not going away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song parody/adaption of "Hard out Here" by Lily Allen.
> 
> Thanks for reading please let me know your thoughts with comments and/or kudos!


End file.
